Danielle
creator: LIama ☀''credit goes to the original author'' Have you ever wanted to feel pain in a good but bad way? Of course you did, you're human after all, made to go through pain and satisfaction throughout life. But there are people that get satisfaction from pain. Aroused by it even. These type of people are called Masochists. They love pain, when people won't hurt them, they hurt themselves to get that pleasurable feeling. Now lets take a look at one, Danielle Fourrè, a teenage girl, brown eyes, short black hair. An average looking teen. Yes, masochists are normal looking people, you'll never know exactly who is one until they tell you, or catch them in the act. But let's take a closer look at Danielle, shall we? Danielle was born into an abusive family, her mother was a drunk and had children at a very young age, her father was also a drunk so she hardly seen too much of both of them. She had a younger brother who was always protected by their grandmother. Which left her alone, growing up with that she made imaginary friends or even played with her brother when it wasn't too hot outside or cold, her brother had asthma and got heat strokes most of the time with being younger and more sensitive to the heat. On weekends, when her brother would be at their grandmother's house, Danielle was left home with her drunk parents they'd hit and yell at her, but when sober they caress her and tell her that they love her. Her mind registered that hitting her was a form of love so if someone wasn't hurting her she wasn't loved by that person. It went on like this for years and she enjoyed it very much. Each weekend she would be beaten and damaged, but it was still nice to know her parents loved her. Her little brother started seeing something was wrong and decided to move into their grandmother's home, seeing it was much more safe, he pleaded Danielle to come but she just looked at him and said “Why would I go live with someone who doesn't love me?” Her brother tried to tell her getting beat wasn't being loved and shakes his head once he couldn't get through “Danielle, I love you, you're my sister. But this isn't healthy, please try to get help” He said as he turned to leave once more, she just shrugged watched her brother leave. Into her teen years, school was always a good place to be ‘Loved’ by the other students, they all knew she was a good punching bag so whenever they can, at recess they'll get a kid to distract teachers while they kick and beat Danielle. She smiled and giggled through it all, when the teachers would ask why she's all bruised and dirty she would look at them and smile “I was playing around” and they'd believe it was just some running around and she fell while running. Then it came, that one weekend. There was no school that Friday so Danielle got to stay home, she was a bit sad that she didn't get to ‘play with her friends’ that day nor did her parents come and showed her that they ‘cared and loved’ for her. She went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, her parents smiled at her “Danielle, your father and I are going out tonight, and you're fifteen now so you can watch the house. We'll be back and have the key so lock the doors” mother said, Danielle looked up happily “Of course” she ate some toast and then her cereal “Don't bring anyone here” her father said “I won’t” she chirped and finished her breakfast. She returned to her room and smiled “Ma and Pa always show me they love me when they're drunk, I wonder why only when they're drunk?” She thought for a moment and just shrugged “It doesn't matter! As long as they show me tonight” She danced around her room excitedly, after calming down Danielle started drawing. As time passed she didn't realize her parents were already gone, she walked downstairs,locked the door and headed up back to her room. She looked in her mirror, bruises on her thighs, legs, arms, neck, torso. She smiled happily “Ma and Pa will a!ways love me” she giggled and returned drawing. She danced, sang, put her hair up in different ways but it always went back to a side sweep, covering her right eye a bit. She laughed at the many attempts to style it differently. After everything she went downstairs and checked the time “it';s four in the morning… where's Ma and Pa?.. “ She looked out the window “Maybe they stayed at a friend's house?..” She said quietly to herself, she shook her head after feeling cloudy in vision “I need to sleep, I can't be doing this every night” She turned on her heel and went upstairs to her room, flopping on her bed. Danielle was awoken by a loud knocking at the door, instantly she got up “Ma? Pa? That has to be them” She went downstairs in her baggy blue t shirt and black short shorts and opened the door, only to be facing two police officers “Danielle Fourrè?” One asked, the other looking at her bruises. She nodded her head “We have some bad news. You see, your parents got into a car crash last night. They were speeding and went off a turning point… I'm sorry for your loss” Danielle stood there in shock, her parents...dead? No, it had to be a lie. “Again, I am really sorry for your loss” The police officer said while backing away to his car with his partner, Danielle nodded and closed the door. “Now who will love me?...” She quietly said, but a small smile tugged at her lips. “Ma and Pa are dead.. “ She looked around, she flicked her wrist and smiled, she kept flicking at her wrist and hitting her hand on the wall, soon she was kicking and screaming. Pushing herself against the wall, when she was done she slid down the wall and sat there laughing at herself “That felt great… I wonder if others feel great too when they get hurt?” She thought as she never thought how others reacted before “That was really greedy of me not to consider others might want me to show my love” Danielle got up and walked to the kitchen, picking up a knife and stabbing her hand a bit, she smiled widely “Yes~ I'm sure others like this feeling also, right?” She looked at herself in the reflection of the small TV in the kitchen “Yeah, they would. It's about time I start showing I love others as well as they showed me. I hope they forgive me for being so selfish after all these years” “Today a total of thirteen bodies were found, stabbed to death. With the writing ‘I Love You’ in the victims blood on the walls. More at 11 tonight “ The news reporter said as they pulled up pictures of the writing on the tv, Steve turned off his TV as he looked at his phone, no one was texting him which was weird. It was late and his parents weren't home, he walked over to the stair case and walked up stairs after turning everything off in the house, he walked to his room and was about to get ready when his closet door opened “Hey Steve~ I'm so sorry for not returning your affections, thanks for showing me you care throughout elementary and starting of high school.” He turned around to see Danielle wielding a knife “D-danielle!?” He stuttered and fell back from surprise “It's okay, I just want to say I Love You also” she smiled and lunged at him with the knife, stabbing him in the chest. As he became lifeless she stroked his cheek lovingly “See, I told you I love you” she giggled, but who can blame her, this love is all she known.